Soul on fire
by oh the cleverness of you
Summary: Its the night after The Truth, and Mulder is feeling guilty...again. Well Scully has had enough and decides to set him straight once and for all


A/N….This takes place after the truth. It's the morning after and Mulder although feeling some hope the evening before suddenly finds himself feeling guilty about dragging Scully along…again. He feels like she just make the decision to be rid of him once and for all. Upon hearing this Scully pleads her case….

"Mulder, I am not listening to this. Not only is it too late to change anything now, but even if we could have don't things differently, I wouldn't have. I don't know what I need to say to make you understand."

"Scully….I."

"No. No, I want you to look at me, and listen to me. And I mean really listen to me. I am here because I want to be here, because I NEED to be here. You don't seem to understand, that I crave your existence in my life just as much as you crave mine.

You need to stop worrying that you have ruined my life. If tomorrow was judgment day, and I was standing at the pearly gates, and the good lord himself asked me what I did in my life. What I did that was substantial enough to deserve entry. I would look his straight in the eyes, and tell him I spent my life with you. There is nothing more substantial in my life that I could have done, thank love you.

If we found ourselves in the midst of world war 3, if all around me I see poverty, destruction, and death. If all I wanted to do was go home. All I would need would be to see you, and I would be ok. Because , my home is, where you are.

Mulder it would take an eternity to break us, to break me as long as I've got you.

If you and I were on the run for years, and we ran out of money, out of options. If we were homeless, eating in soup kitchens, and sleeping in Grand Central Station. I would be ok with that, as long as you were sleeping with me.

Nine long years have passed us by. But you have stayed young in my eyes. You are still the arrogant, witty, annoying, genius that I fell on love with all those years ago. I still love you as much if not more than I did then. And no matter how old we get, I'm not afraid as long as I'm growing old with you.

And god forbid, if I pass before you. I don't want you to cry, because I hope you know that I'm standing at those pearly gates waiting for you. Not going in until your there right next to me holding my hand. We will start our next stage of life, exactly how we are living this life. Together. There is nothing in this life or the afterlife for me if you're not there.

I have hope, and I sustain this hope because I know that as long as we are together then the…then not even the chains of Amistad could us.

I feel infallible when I've got you by my side. What I'm trying to say, what I'm trying to make you understand, is that there is no your love or my love there is our love. It's not complete unless it has both halves. You breathe air into my lungs. You are the reason my heart beats. You…you set my soul on fire. Without you my fire slowly dims until it eventually dies. So please, for me. Stop thinking there is some life, or someone out there that is better for me. When you undermine yourself in that way, you are undermining me as well. You are implying that choice I have made with you is the wrong one. Whereas I feel It couldn't be more right. I don't even think I had a choice, you barged your way in, imprinting yourself on my soul. When you suggest that I should go home, that hurts me more than anything. To me nothing we could ever do together is wrong. I don't know how else to put this, but you love are my reason."

As Scully finishes her speech, a single solitary tear breaks away from her otherwise clear and honest eyes. As it rolls down her cheek Mulder catches it with his finger. He looks at the lonely tear a moment, and clears his throat before trying to speak,

"Scully I will never let your fire burn out again. You have my word on that. I was only trying to save you pain and heartache, but I realize now that it was futile. I realize that for once we are on exactly the same page. We know that as long as it's you and I we can handle anything. And that being apart would be worse than anything we would endure together. I was trying to give you a choice. But it's clear you already made you choice…a long time ago. You say I set your soul on fire. Well you are my soul. Without you I'm nothing. You as well are my reason"

Mulder finished his speech with a sigh. Slowly raising his hand to his mouth he kissed the finger that held her tear. When he finally glances up he sees Scully smiling at him. Mulder barely had time to return the smile before Scully had pressed her lips against his. Scully sighed into Mulders mouth whispering softly against his lips.

"My reason."


End file.
